


She Is Ours Now

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lux - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Lou and Tom, SO MUCH FLUFF, Their Parents!, baby lux - Freeform, mentions of the other boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Naill adopt Lux as their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Is Ours Now

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy these mini drabbles!!

Finally Getting Her

Zayn couldn’t help but lean against the doorway and simply just watch her. He couldn’t believe he was a father even if it had to come from some tragic circumstances. It had been a week since everything had become official but still the four-year-old little girl still cried out in her sleep for her real parents but who could blame her? His sweet angel had lost both of her parents in a car accident that shouldn’t have happened. Zayn and the rest of the boys were still struggling over the death of their beloved hair stylist Lou and her better half Tom half a year later.

Zayn could still remember hearing about the drunk driver that had plowed right into the couple’s car. Luckily for little Lux she had been in fact been with Zayn and Niall as the couple had volunteered to watch the little girl so her parents could have date night. As soon as they had heard the news both boys had gathered her into their arms and just hugged her. When social services came they fought with them not allowing them to take Lux away. It wasn’t until a few days after the accident that Zayn had suggested to Niall that they officially adopt Lux as their own. He knew the other boys would have offered but Louis and Eleanor were busy with their own 2month old daughter and well Liam and Danielle were just not ready for that kind of commitment as their relationship was still every where at times. As for Harry well he was still just being himself.

Zayn had smiled in relief when Niall had agreed willingly and the next days they went to start the process. Finally after six grueling months of being under the microscope they had finally been allowed to officially adopt the little girl. Now Zayn was just watching the little girl knowing that she was now his and Nialls. They had promised to each other that they would teach Lux everything about her real parents when the time came.

Zayn sighed and stepped into the room as Lux sat up crying for her parents. At the same time every night she would wake up sobbing not really grasping what was going on and like every night Zayn or Niall would scoop her up, soothing her and carry her to their bed. Leaning down he smiled at her outstretched arms and he picked her up with ease. Holding her close he murmured, its okay Lux baby.” Kissing her temple he felt as she clung to him sobbing. Carrying her back to his room he smiled at Niall who sat up rubbing his sleeping eyes. Zayn handed Lux easily over to Niall and climbed into bed. He felt as Lux snuggled up close to them both and her hands grasped one of their each before slowly falling back to sleep. It was like she was holding onto them afraid that when she woke up they would be gone too.

Can I Call You This?

Zayn walked around the flat, picking up Lux’s toys that she had left everywhere like usual and as much as he scolded the five year old for the mess he secretly loved doing it. He had just walked into her room where Niall was playing with her when she looked up at him with her big blue eyes and asked, “Uncle Zayn can I call you daddy and Uncle Niall pappa?” Blinking his eyes he try to hold back the excitement and looked over at Niall who was clearly shocked as he was. Scooping up the girl he spoke, “You would make me the happiest person ever Lux if you did.” He smiled as Niall came over to them and added, “Same here love.” As both of their lips kissed her cheeks they couldn’t help but smile as she giggled, “Good because I love you both so much!” They laughed as she wriggled in Zayn’s grasp looking and him and plucking a kiss onto his lips then doing the same to Niall before demanding to be put down.

Sitting down on her bed they both couldn’t help but just smile as Lux went around just saying, “Daddy and Pappa!” Finally the two stood up and slid out of her room in hunt of either of their phones. Finally finding it they couldn’t help but call the boys gushing over the news. They could practically hear Louis smile and he quipped, “I’m so happy for both of you! I’ve know you both been waiting to hear her ask that question since the therapist said it was a possibility.” As for Liam he was just as excited and the same with Harry. After that day it never got old when Lux would cry out Daddy or Pappa! Each time their daughter uttered those words Zayn’s heart just swelled with even more love for the girl.

First Day of School

Zayn couldn’t help but feel sad on her first day of school. Niall and him clutched Lux’s hands nervously as they walked her into the school. She of course knew that not all parents’ dynamics were like hers but both boys worried over how the other kids would take it. Walking her into the room they saw other parents eye them up perfectly knowing who they were and what they were. Kneeling down they hugged their daughter plucking kisses onto her cheeks and murmuring words of encouragement. Finally as they stood she spoke, “I love you Daddy and Pappa!” Smiling they both quipped, “We love you too sweetie.” Standing they watched as she gave them a hesitant a look before accepting the teachers hand that was held out for her.

They were overjoyed when they went to pick her up and she came bounding up to them with a smile on her face. As Niall picked her up Zayn leaned over and asked, “So how was your first day Princess?” He watched her beam and squeal, “A lot of fun Daddy! Can I come back tomorrow?” Laughing Niall spoke, “Of course you can darling! You can come back every day besides on the weekend because that’s when we get to have you okay?” They watched her shake her head eagerly and Niall carried her out of the classroom as Zayn grabbed her book bag and lunchbox.

Her First Date

Zayn paced the floor of their flat obviously not pleased that his daughter was going on her first date. Yeah he got that she was 16 and they had finally agreed to allow her to start dating but it just made Zayn feel so nervous for her. He didn’t want her heart to be shattered if everything didn’t go as she expected and he didn’t want to see her face that pain. She already had enough pain in her life and he didn’t want to see his little girl getting hurt. He felt as Niall grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the couch beside him. He felt as Niall’s lips brushed his and he murmured, “I know what your thinking love because I feel the same but we have to let her learn.” Zayn nodded and muttered, “I know it’s just hurt to see her so grown.” He saw Niall nod but the two were instantly distracted seconds later when Lux walked out in jeans and a jumper.

Smiling Zayn couldn’t help but stand and wrap his arms around his daughter speaking, “You look so beautiful sweetie. If you don’t break that boys heart then he obviously doesn’t deserve you.” He watched as Lux blushed and Niall appeared beside them. Smiling he watched as Niall said some words of encouragement as a knocking came at the door. He heard Lux protest about him answering but he did anyway. Smiling at the boy he spoke, “You better have her home by 11 or we will come looking for you.” He turned to see Lux blushing and he kissed her cheek once more muttering, “Have a good night sweetie.” He smiled as he spoke, “I will dad promise.”

Moving Into Uni

“Dad, I’ll be fine, trust me! Pappa tell him please.” Zayn couldn’t help but feel unsure about leaving his daughter at this huge place all alone without knowing a single soul but the whole drive up Niall had talked to him about this. He reminded Zayn of how at one point in the midst of touring the boys had all talked about how fun living at Uni would be and as a couple they had decided how they wanted their daughter to experience something they hadn’t. Standing there he could see Niall looking at him, he knew the boy was just as sad as him but he was stronger then him.

Zayn looked around the dorm that now was filled with boxes, Lux insisting she could unpack herself but thanking her fathers for lugging everything up. Zayn watched as Lux hugged Niall and spoke, “I will be fine Pappa and I love you.” Seconds later Zayn felt as Lux’s arms wrapped around his and he instantly enclosed her in a hug, never wanting to let go. Holding back the tears he spoke, “Have fun, study and make us proud okay?” He felt her nod and whisper, “I will call you and Pappa every day promise. I love you Dad.” Releasing her he kissed her temple and with that the two left her in the dorm room standing there.

Her Wedding Day

Zayn stood beside Niall nervously waiting for Lux to appear from the dressing room. He couldn’t believe his little girl was 25 and getting married. Chewing his lip he felt someone slap his back and turned to see Harry smiling at him before asking, “Nervous about letting your little girl go?” Zayn nodded and spoke, “More like sad, I can’t believe she is getting married Harry. It just seems like yesterday that Lou was bringing her along on tour with us and now here she is getting married.” As his voice dropped he felt as Niall squeezed his hand and the doors opened.

Zayn could feel his words getting stuck in his throat as Niall spoke, “Sweetie you look so stunning.” Zayn watched her grin and quip, “Thanks Pappa.” He could see her turn and look at him asking, “Dad what do you think?” Stepping forward he spoke, “You make one breathtaking bride princess.” He watched as Lux fought back tears and instead looped her arms through both of her father’s arms. Smiling she spoke, “You best be sitting down Uncle Harry.” With that they chuckled as Harry slipped out to find a seat with minutes to spare. At last the music started and Zayn was walking her down the aisle. Reaching the front he kissed her cheek at the same as Niall and the two released her to her future husband. Sitting down they watched with misty eyes as their daughter got married.

Their First Grandchild

Walking into the room, Zayn couldn’t but help feel overwhelmed. His baby had a baby and it was so surreal too him. He could see her relaxing on the hospital bed after thirteen hours of labor, which consisted of Niall and him pacing outside of the door. Finally they were allowed in and as their daughter noticed them she instantly smiled and spoke, “Dad! Pappa! Come meet her.” Inching closer they saw that she was holding the little bundle that was tightly wrapped in a pink blanket.

Zayn couldn’t help but take the little girl as Lux handed her to him. Staring down at it he smiled as Niall ran his finger lightly across the girl. After a few minutes of both of them staring, Zayn finally looked up and asked, “What did you name her?” He watched as Lux smiled and spoke, “Her name is Ava Louise. Her middle name is for my mum.” Smiling he heard as Niall spoke, “Beautiful.” Looking down at the bundle Zayn murmured, “Welcome to the world Ava.”


End file.
